In the field of building construction, it is a common practice to install hung ceilings in new or existing structures. Various alternative structural systems and methods are used for hanging a support frame at the approximate level of the desired ceiling and then affixing tiles, panels or the like to the support frame. Such frames typically are formed from channels which, in cross section, are in the shape of a "T", an "I", or other known per se shape. They may be made from aluminum, steel, plastic or other materials that are suitable for the intended use. The tiles, panels and other surfacing materials commonly are made from cellulose, plastic, glass, and other appropriate materials.
Many such ceiling systems are known and in common use. However, many have shortcomings and difficulties that make them difficult to install, unattractive, or otherwise unacceptable in varying degrees. These difficulties were enumerated, elaborated upon, addressed and traversed by the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,812 (issued Jan. 21, 1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,929 (issued Jan. 12, 1993).
In connection with the foregoing, reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4696141, 4760671, 4089146, 4169340, 3841048, 3942561, 3863413, 3988871, 3983116, 3995823, 3998020, 3798419, 3640042, 3708941, 3714753, 3742674, 2994112, 2996765, 3004644, 3093548, 3070851, 334465, 2406771, 1578964, 2101952, 2389171, 2725127, 2963751, 3302355, 3375630, 3981116, 3767008, 3775929, 3977144, 4275541, and 4991370, and Canadian Patent #576180.
Further research and development in this field has resulted in structures for the hangers and channels that differ from those disclosed in my said Patents which provide improved positional stability of the hung ceiling tiles that is advantageous in certain situations. These innovations are otherwise direct replacements for the corresponding constituents in the structures and (mutatis mutandis) methods which form the subject matter of my said issued U.S. Patents.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for installing ceiling materials.
It is a further object to provide means for achieving the foregoing purpose by which a support structure may be perfected that is concealed.
A further object is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives in which the need is eliminated for adjustable supports, shims, furring strips, moveable hangers, and other distance modifiers for causing the support frame to be positioned in a flat planar orientation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives wherein the support means includes means for establishing the planar position of the ceiling system.
Yet another object is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives wherein the ceiling materials are installed with improved positional stability.